


Two Pieces of the Same Puzzle

by TerribleTeresa



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleTeresa/pseuds/TerribleTeresa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one shots taking place after the events of 3.09 detailing the dating life/relationship woes of one Doctor Lauren Lewis and Bo Dennis. No explicit spoilers. Rating may vary from chapter to chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

Bo stood at the door, her black knee high dress feeling surprisingly suffocating as she tried to calm her nerves.

In reality, there was no logical reason for her to feel so nervous, no legitimate reason for her heart to be hammering so quickly and so loudly in her chest. But then again, when it came to the things in her life, she long ago realized that sometimes, logic had no place in the matter.

The brunette ran her hand down her dress for the umpteenth time, smoothing the form fitting dress down as if to remove its nonexistent wrinkles.

When she'd left her home just fifteen minutes ago, she knew she looked good. Her hair hung in loose curls and framed her face perfectly; not a strand of hair was out of place. Her dress clung to her body perfectly, accentuating her natural curves and putting 'the girls' on display. Her heels made her legs look longer and leaner than usual, only adding to the effect of her dress.

But now that she was standing in the hallway, her fist poised to knock on the door and her hand clutching a bouquet of roses, she felt all that confidence disappear.

It wasn't often that Bo experienced a bout of self-consciousness, mostly because her Fae nature had her believing there were few who could resist her charms. From a genetic and evolutionary standpoint, Bo knew her looks were enticing; it was part of the predator that lurked within her. Her brown eyes and encouraging smile brought people to her like flies to honey.

But even with that knowledge, there was one person who always had Bo feeling as though she had been stripped bare.

With a deep breath, her fist collided with the door lightly.

The door swung open not two seconds after Bo had knocked; revealing her date for the evening, Doctor Lauren Lewis. Her straight blonde hair framed her face perfectly, much like her tight silver strapless dress framed her slim body.

Though, if Bo were being honest, Lauren could be wearing a bedazzled burlap sack and the brunette would still find her absolutely beautiful and perfect.

Both women stood staring at one another, bright smiles on their faces as they took in the others outfit.

"You look fantastic," Bo said a bit breathlessly.

Lauren's cheeks tinted a faint rose red at the compliment, her heart beating just a bit faster. "I could say the same about you," the words came out shakier than she had intended, but being around Bo tended to have that effect on her. "Are those for me?" The blonde asked, pointing towards the flowers in the other woman's hand.

"Flowers?" Bo blinked slowly before her eyes lowered to the flowers, "Oh, yeah. I got these for you," she chuckled nervously before extending her arm.

Lauren inwardly smiled at how Bo was behaving. The blonde took the flowers and immediately raised them to her nose.

Bo watched as Lauren walked away to place the flowers in a vase, feeling the anxiety that had been clutching as her chest just moments ago, finally fading away.

Human or not, Lauren always seemed to have this effect on Bo. The brunette wasn't sure when it happened, but somewhere along the way Lauren had burrowed herself under Bo's skin and taken up residence in her heart. Though from the looks of things, Bo wasn't too sure Lauren was aware of that.

"Thank you for the flowers, Bo; they're beautiful."

Bo smiled, her arm crooking at the elbow as she offered it to her girlfriend. "It was no problem. Besides, what's a date without flowers, right?" Their eyes locked and for just a moment, Bo felt her heart seize at the look of pure love she saw shining in Lauren's eyes. Her throat cleared awkwardly, "Ready to go?"

Lauren slipped her arm through Bo's and nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

The car ride was mostly silent as Bo drove, her hand intertwined with Lauren's the entire way.

After ten minutes or so, the car pulled to a stop and Bo quickly stepped out of the car, walking to the other side and opening the door for her date.

Lauren wore a puzzle expression as she glanced around the deserted park, wondering what they were doing there.

Before she could ask, Bo was quickly closing the car door and wrapping her arm around the doctor's waist; leading her down the park pathway. "You're gonna love this, trust me." The brunette whispered conspiratorially, a huge grin pulling at her lips as they ventured further and further into the park.

They walked for another few minutes until Bo gently pulled Lauren through a group of trees and off the path they had been going down. Lauren's brow furrowed, the ominous lighting from the moon casting shadows on the trees and ground. Had it not been for Bo's warm hand lightly gripping her waist, she probably would have turned around and walked back to the car.

Inside her head, as she carefully stepped over the various tree roots and fallen branches, the thought that a deserted park at night could scare her more than the Fae she encountered on a daily basis almost made her laugh out loud. Her head shook slightly as she let the wry humor sink into her brain.

Though, those thoughts were immediately silenced when her brown eyes locked onto the sight before her. As they stepped out of the cluster of trees, Lauren could clearly see a small round table with two white chairs on opposite sides. Off to the right, a red and white checkered picnic blanket lay on the ground with a bucket and a bottle of champagne in it.

Around the table, candles were lit and flickering away, providing a soft glowing light. Atop the table was a silver platter, two sets of plates and silverware and a bottle of what looked to be wine.

"Bo?" Was the only thing Lauren managed to get out, her throat constricting at the sight before her.

The succubus dropped her hand from Lauren's waist and pulled out one of the chairs at the table, a nervous smile on her lips as she stared at her girlfriend. "I thought you might enjoy a night away from all things Fae." Her shoulders bobbed, "Plus, I've been pretty self-absorbed these last few weeks, what with the Dawning and everything else." Her hand waffled in the air. "It's not an excuse, but," Bo's eyes dropped as she drew in a shallow breath, "I've waited a long time for a shot at this and I know I'm screwing it up. Things between us have never been easy; it's always been one thing or another. Our timing was off, I was in a relationship, Nadia woke up, then there was the fight with the Garuda; I just don't want all of that to be for nothing."

It hadn't taken much reflecting for Bo to realize that as a girlfriend, she was failing miserably. Somewhere along the way she stopped trying and stopped focusing on the important things. Her relationship, the one she had waited so long for, had fallen to the background and it took her Dawning and everything that came with it for her to realize that she had to reprioritize. The most important things in her life had no longer seemed important and it had been weighing heavily on her.

She had no more excuses, no more reasons to ignore the obvious. Kenzi, her best friend and surrogate sister, had been missing for God knows how long and it killed Bo that she hadn't realized it sooner. A complete stranger had been living under her roof, pretending to be her best friend and she hadn't realized it until it was almost too late. A rift had occurred and suddenly Kenzi and her were keeping secrets; things that they normally would have shared and joked about were kept harbored and thrown out in passing conversation. They were going through the motions but it lacked the substance it once held.

Her relationship with Lauren was even worse. Dyson, Tamsin, cases, training and the Dawning; it all took a higher precedence over the person she claimed to have loved. Lauren had been a primary character in her life and then, as if someone rewrote the script, she was no longer important. Their plans were pushed aside or forgotten, their time outside the bedroom dwindled away and that only served to cheapen what little substance their relationship had left. Cheap potshots were taken at whim and only further deteriorated their time together.

The moment she realized that, she made a silent vow to be the person she was before, the person that was worthy of a best friend like Kenzi, a person who deserved someone as great as Lauren Lewis.

This night was her first step at doing just that.

"This is my way of making up for all the time I've let go by. All the time I've spent being wrapped up in my own drama and leaving you to wonder if this relationship was worth the wait."

Lauren's eyes softened as she closed the distance between them, grabbing Bo's hands in her own. "I know you've been going through a lot of things, but never once did I ever think this wasn't worth the wait."

Bo shook her head defiantly, Lauren's words only serving to drive the stake further into her heart. "You don't need to do that. I know I've been hurting you with how I've treated not only you, but this relationship. I couldn't see it then, but I can sure as hell see it now. I pushed you away, I lied to you, I kept things from you because I didn't think you needed to know, I put myself first and put you last. You should be pissed at me, not defending my behavior."

Deep down, Lauren knew Bo was right. She should be pissed off but a larger part of her still couldn't get over the fact that she'd found someone like the succubus. That someone like Bo could really exist let alone want to be with her.

The idea that Bo could look at her and see someone who was an equal and not just 'some human' made it all that much harder to hold a grudge. After all, the idea that they were from two completely different worlds had been cemented into her head since the moment she entered the Fae world.

' _The Fae are superior to humans in every way. The sooner you realize that Doctor Lewis, the better._ '

' _Humans are only food. Nothing more._ '

' _Just because you're in our world doesn't mean you're a part of it._ '

' _The second you stop being useful is the second that you stop being important. And if you aren't important, then you have no place with us._ '

The words had never affected her much, at least not after the first few years when she learned her place. The hierarchal system around her confirmed that she was indeed, lower on the pyramid that the Fae. She had accepted that as fact and moved on.

But then a beautiful brunette woman with no idea of her heritage or Fae lineage came waltzing into her office and for the first time since she learned of these mythical creatures, she felt like she wasn't so far down on the pyramid. Bo didn't treat her like a human servant, didn't look down on her; in fact the succubus often went out of her way to show Lauren that she was just as important if not more so than the Fae.

When Bo found out about Nadia, despite the feelings the brunette had for her, she still went out of her way to try and help.

Most of the time, Bo was selfless in her actions and when she truly cared for someone, she did it will all her heart. So it stood to reason that Lauren could look the other way when Bo got wrapped up in cases or her Dawning.

"I can't be angry with you Bo for something that was out of your control." Her hands cupped the brunette's face, "You didn't even know about the Dawning, and none of us expected you to considering it wasn't supposed to happen this soon."

"You can't do this, Lauren. You can't make excuses for my behavior. I know you're mad, there's no way you couldn't be. I missed your award ceremony. I told you I would be there and I completely failed you. I know you love me but you need to stop worrying that you'll say the wrong thing or call me on my BS and we'll be over. I'm not going to just give up on us." As endearing as it was that Lauren loved her enough to weather the tough times and bite her tongue, it was equally frustrating. Bo was no fool, she knew when it came to relationships, she was a novice, at best. And Bo had no doubts that if Lauren kept her frustrations to herself then things would spin out of control and there would be no chance in hell they would be able to recover from it.

Bo placed her hands over Lauren's, which were still cupping her face, "I need you to promise me that you'll talk to me about things like this. I can't fix things or try harder, if I don't know I'm doing something wrong. If I'm messing up, tell me. It's just like the thing with Dyson; we can't make this work if we don't talk this out and set boundaries." It felt weird for Bo to be the one saying these things but after realizing how close she was coming to losing Lauren, it seemed like these things needed to be said. But along with the uncomfortable discussion came a sense of growth; it left Bo feeling oddly mature.

Lauren could only nod, still surprised that Bo was the one bringing this up.  _Maybe the Dawning changed her more than I thought_.

"You're right. I guess I'm just afraid that I'll say the wrong thing or push too hard and you'll be gone." It was an insecurity that Lauren didn't want to admit and even though Bo had reassured her on several occasions, it still lingered below the surface.

Bo pulled the blonde into a tight embrace, her head resting on the smaller woman's, "I'm not going anywhere Lauren. You should know better than anyone how stubborn I can be. What we have is worth fighting for."

Bo smiled lightly before stepping aside and once again grabbing the chair, "Now, enough with the serious talk. Let's get this date started."

Lauren chuckled as she sat down, "By all means," she waved her hand towards the opposite chair.

Bo took her seat and the beginning of their date was quickly underway.

* * *

When the food was finished, Bo glanced at her phone and quickly stood up, the chair almost falling over as she did so.

Lauren's eyes widened, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Everything is fine." Bo said quickly, but her rushed actions weren't very reassuring.

"Are you sure? Because if there's some sort of emergency we could always do this another night."

Bo ran her hand nervously through her hair before looking up at the sky. She exhaled loudly before walking over to Lauren and sticking her hand out. "No, it's just...I had imagined this going a bit smoother but I guess I'm running a bit behind schedule." Her head shook, "C'mon."

Lauren grabbed Bo's outstretched hand and followed her towards the checkered blanket on the ground. When Bo laid down, she quickly followed suit.

"I thought you might enjoy this." Bo said quietly, her fingers intertwining with Lauren's as they lay on the ground staring up at the star lit sky.

Lauren looked up at the sky, noticing the stars seemed unusually bright. "Normally with the city lights and pollution the stars don't appear this bright."

Bo smiled, "That's good to know but that's not why we're staring up at the sky." the succubus once again checked her phone. "3...2...1." Bo counted down as her grip on Lauren tightened.

Across the sky, a meteor shot through the darkness followed by several more. The night sky was covered with twinkling stars and streaks of white as the objects shot across it.

Lauren gasped, her eyes fixated on the sight before her.

Together they watched as the last of the meteors shot across the sky.

"I thought you might enjoy that," Bo said softly, not wanting to break the quiet atmosphere.

Lauren couldn't say anything. Her throat felt tight and her heart was hammering in her chest; unable to fathom the thought that Bo had put into their date. It was something that was tailored specifically to her. Bo wasn't much of an outdoors type of girl and hadn't shown much of an interest in astronomy but these were the kinds of things Lauren lived for.

No words could express how much she enjoyed their date, so she decided that her actions would speak louder than her words ever would.

The blonde sat up and pulled Bo up and close, her hands tangling in her girlfriends hair as she pressed their lips together in a slow and languid kiss.

When they pulled apart, both women's eyes were a little glazed, their faces showing the same dreamy smiles.

"So, I take it you enjoyed our date?" Bo asked after a moment, an undertone of nervousness making itself known.

And for the first time, Lauren realized that maybe she wasn't the only one who felt lucky in this relationship. That maybe, just maybe, Bo felt as strongly as she did. That Bo felt just as lucky as Lauren did.

"I loved it," the blonde said a bit breathlessly before pulling Bo in for another kiss. "I love you," she said when they broke apart.

Bo smiled brightly, feeling as though her chest was about to break open from the thudding of her heart, "I love you too."

They both reclined back onto the blanket, Bo handing a glass of champagne to Lauren as they gazed at the bright sky. No more words were said, not that they were really needed. The night felt like a fresh start for both women; a chance to do things right.

And Bo was bound and determined to give this the shot and dedication it deserved.


	2. Aprons, Domesticity and Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Shot Summary: Bo sneaks into Lauren's place and surprises her with a home-cooked meal. Talk of domestic bliss and who would be whom in the relationship if they were married ensues.

Bo opened the door to Lauren's apartment, cringing as it squeaked ever so slightly. The sound itself wasn't that loud but in her head and in the silence of the room, it was deafening. The brunette mentally cursed the door as she opened it even more; swearing that if it squeaked again she would send it to the wood chipper.

It briefly registered in her head that she was threatening an inanimate object but in the grand scheme of things, that didn't seem to matter too much.

She snuck into the room and closed the door as quietly as she could, though from the looks of things, it seemed that Lauren wasn't even home yet. "Lauren?" The brunette called out hesitantly, but got no response. "Babe, you home?" She asked a little louder, glancing around the room as if Lauren would just magically pop out from behind the couch or from thin air.

When that garnered no response, she sighed in relief before slipping out of her jacket and setting it on the couch. Glancing one last time at the door, Bo cracked her knuckles and headed towards the kitchen.

In all honesty, the brunette probably shouldn't have ever been allowed in a kitchen. A lot of her cooking tended to result in spontaneous fires, chunks of blackened and rock hard substances or in some cases, an almost deadly case of food poisoning.

It was because of her horrendous cooking skills that she and Kenzi had learned to adapt to and survive on a diet consisting solely of takeout food and liquor. And, on occasion, when Lauren's nerves were putting her in a tizzy, they would gorge themselves on whatever desserts the doctor baked.

But Bo could only take so many jabs at her cooking skills before she attempted to make a legitimate and food poisoning proof meal. It had started a little over two months ago with little dishes. Dishes and foods that even the worst cooks in the world could make.

The beginning meals consisted of a lot of pasta because if there was one thing Bo couldn't mess up; it was boiling water and cooking pasta. Macaroni and cheese, spaghetti, linguine then lasagna until she had mastered a large array of pasta-centric dishes. Next, she tackled the meals that consisted primarily of meat.

Steaks, meatloafs, meatballs, lobster (though she would never attempt that one again, at least not while Kenzi was around because the goth girl swore she could hear the crustacean screaming out in pain), baked chicken, stuffed chicken, all of it was cooked until it was done to perfection.

Truthfully, had it not been for the food network, she probably wouldn't have been able to make even the simple mac and cheese. But luckily for her, she did have the channel and she utilized it as much as she could.

Which brought her to the present, where she stood in Lauren's kitchen, a countertop full of ingredients and a ridiculous apron on, as she attempted to surprise her girlfriend with a home cooked meal. For the briefest of moments the image of Aife standing in the clubhouse kitchen wearing a similar apron assaulted her memory, but she pushed it away and instead focused on the task at hand.

One large gulp of wine later and Bo was ready to begin making dinner.

The brunette turned the stove on and started to heat up her pans before turning to the vegetables that lay on the counter. She grabbed a knife, feeling a strange sense of comfort as she wielded the sharp object.

Her cuts were surprisingly meticulous as she sliced and diced each vegetable, her eyes every so often checking the recipe she had before resuming her task.

Twenty or so minutes after getting there, Bo was nearly done. And with no cuts or fires to be reported, she felt an odd sense of accomplishment. The chicken was cooked, the noodles and sauce were finished and all that was left was mixing the two and setting the table.

No sooner had she turned off the stove had Lauren walked through the door, her shoulders slumped and her eyes darkened from lack of sleep. Just looking at the tired blonde, Bo was never happier to have secretly improved upon her cooking skills.

It felt nice to be able to do something for Lauren for a change; a sense of giddy pride swelled within her at the thought. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that cooking dinner probably shouldn't make her feel so excited, but she pushed that aside and focused instead on how good it felt to bring something to the table, even if it was just a plate of homemade chicken linguine.

Lauren rolled her neck and shoulders, her muscles stiff from hunching over a microscope all day. Her day had been nothing out of the ordinary, nothing was any more strenuous or pertinent than it usually was but for some reason, she felt more exhausted today.

After dropping her bag on the couch, the smell of food suddenly had her stomach growling and her feet shuffling towards the kitchen.

The sight before her had her momentarily stunned; the need to rub her eyes to ensure it wasn't a hallucination brought on by fatigue and sleep deprivation overwhelming her. As far as Lauren knew, Bo wasn't much of a cook. The blonde wasn't quite sure if it was from a lack of skill or just lack of interest but she knew that much of Bo's diet consisted of takeout. So, to see the brunette in her kitchen, in an apron no less, making dinner for them both was more than a little shocking.

Lauren walked up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist, peering over her shoulder to see what smelled so great.

"Hey, you." Bo greeted, her hands covering Lauren's, which still lay around her waist.

"Hey, yourself." Lauren replied easily, the stress and fatigue from her day fizzling away as she soaked up the comfort Bo always seemed to bring her. "You made dinner?"

The succubus smiled, "Yeah, I figured you could use a reprieve from cooking." Her shoulders bobbed as she tried to brush the gesture of cooking dinner off.

Lauren grinned at Bo's nonchalance, suspecting that this wasn't just some whim the brunette had. She had a sneaking suspicion that Bo had been practicing or at least cooking more often at home lately, especially since there seemed to be a distinct lack of takeout boxes lying around the succubus's house. The doctor placed a light kiss on Bo's neck, tightening her grip on her waist before pulling away and grabbing a fork from the counter.

She scooped out a forkful of food from the skillet and took a bite, a moan of appreciation escaping her lips as she chewed and swallowed the food. "This is really good, Bo," she mumbled between bites of food.

The brunette smacked Lauren's hand away as the blonde went to take another forkful of food, tutting as she turned Lauren around and pushed her towards the table. "Go sit down while I serve this."

Lauren narrowed her eyes but complied and took her seat.

Bo sat at the table, spooning the food onto the plate before slipping off her apron. As the brunette took her seat, she froze her movements, a sudden realization dawning on her. She couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up inside her at the thoughts insider her head. Lauren stared at her girlfriend, looking bewildered but amused as Bo continued to laugh.

"Are you alright, Bo?" Lauren asked, curious as to what was so funny.

Bo shook her head, willing herself to calm down. "Sorry, yeah, I'm fine." The succubus took one last deep breath, "It's just," she paused, unsure how to voice what she found so funny and also wondering if the idea would amuse the doctor as much as it did her or if it would end up upsetting her. "This all seems really domestic. I kinda feel like the stay at home wife, slaving over the stove and cooking dinner for her working husband."

Lauren looked at her for a moment before she too, was chuckling. "So, does that make me the breadwinner  _and_ the man in this scenario?"

Bo laughed heartily, her head nodding as she struggled to regain her composure. "Lauren, have you seen where Kenzi and I live? Most of our rooms don't even have walls and the walls that  _are_ there, are crumbling or just wooden slats. So yeah, I'm clearly a kept woman and you, my dear, are my sexy breadwinning husband."

Lauren smiled at the thought, "So, just so I'm clear, I go to work, bring home the money and in return you stay home, cook me dinner and what? Be my studious wife? Fix me a stiff drink after a tough day at the office? Clean?" The blonde ticked each question off on her fingers.

Bo smiled widely, finding the setup oddly pleasing. "Well, I'd like to point out that your scenario makes it seem like we're living in the 50's or something, but, I suppose if you're bringing home the big bucks I could do those things for you. Maybe throw in a massage or two. I mean, you  _are_  a fancy doctor after all."

Lauren thought about the idea, not holding back her chuckle at the picture of a domestic Bo in an apron greeting her at the door every evening. "It does seem nice," she remarked quietly. Just as she was about to comment further, she paused and titled her head, curiosity now running rampant. "Wait, why am  _I_  the husband? If there  _had_ to be a husband in this domestic bliss, I'd say you fit the bill more than I do. I would definitely be the working wife." The blonde nodded to herself, finding that setup much more to her liking.

Bo's brow furrowed, the image of a short balding man with a beer gut instantly flashing to mind. "Uh, not gonna happen sweetie. Being a stay at home husband makes me feel like a dead beat for some reason." Her brow furrowed even more, her fork stopping midway to her mouth, "Hold on, did you just call me butch?"

Lauren stifled her laughter before taking a sip of her wine. "No." she said slowly, "If you recall, I said you were manlier in regards to me not that you were manly in general. You are a far cry from butch." Lauren patted her girlfriend's hand comfortingly as she continued eating.

Bo however, was still not pleased with that answer especially not with the patronizing hand pat. "I'm pretty sure you  _just_  called me butch again." The brunette took a sip of her wine, her gaze towards Lauren unwavering as she did so. "Keep it up and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight. It doesn't get any more domestic than that," the succubus added seriously, her arms crossing over her chest to further drive her point.

Lauren huffed, "This is  _my_ apartment Bo, you can't make someone sleep on the couch in their  _own_  apartment." Her gaze met the other woman's as she added, "And I didn't explicitly call you butch." The statement was added as an afterthought but the moment the words left her mouth she knew it was a mistake.

The brunette's gaze hardened, "You implied it, which is almost worse than just coming out and saying it. And since I'm the stay at home  _ **butch**_  wife in this scenario, I think I'm allowed to kick you out of the bedroom  _and_  withhold sex." Bo thought about it for a moment, "At least until you apologize or buy me some lavish gift like new shoes."

"Shoes, really?" Lauren scoffed, leaning back in her seat as she tried to judge just how serious Bo was being. It would figures that Bo would want shoes instead of jewelry or something equally extravagant, Lauren should have known better than to be surprised by that.

The succubus looked at her like she was crazy, "I'm a very easy woman to please Lauren, you should know that by now. Besides, my good boots are always getting ruined." Bo whined, thinking of all the shoes and boots she had ruined because of a fight, disgusting bodily fluids from said fights or just from freak accidents while on a case. Bo didn't even want to  _think_  of the outfits that had suffered much worse fates, in comparison, her ruined shoes had gotten off easy.

Lauren watched her girlfriend pout over her ruined shoes and couldn't help but chuckle. "So you're saying that whenever we fight, all I have to do is get you a new pair of boots and I'm out of the doghouse and back in the bedroom?" The whole conversation seemed completely ridiculous but the idea of domesticity in their relationship was a nice thought and should she ever find herself on the couch (though it was much more likely that Bo would end up on the couch and the idea of the succubus withholding sex was just too laughable to even fathom), Lauren figured it wouldn't hurt to know what gift would get her out of trouble.

"Babe, you'd get a lot more than just the right to sleep in the bedroom if you got me a pair of new shoes. Like I said, I'm a very easy woman to please."

Lauren's eyes narrowed as she soaked in that information, "And, pray tell, what else does that gift get me?"

Bo rose from her seat, sauntered over and sat down in Lauren's lap, her finger trailing down the other woman's jaw line, "Well, I can tell you," her face lowered, hovering just above the blonde's, " _or_  I could show you." The words came out low and husky, causing Lauren's breath to quicken. Bo got off her girlfriend and started to move back towards her seat, a victorious grin on her face as she did so. Before she even took two steps, Lauren grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the stairs and subsequently, the bedroom. "We haven't even finished dinner," Bo protested weakly, not at all interested in eating anything on that table, unless of course, Lauren just so happened to be on it.

Lauren shrugged helplessly as she continued to pull the succubus up the stairs, "It's not my fault that domestic Bo and stay at home wife Bo are all so damn hot."

The brunettes eyes widened as her own steps quickened; the telling aura surrounding her girlfriend making her even more anxious to get upstairs. She picked up the blonde bridal style as she practically ran up the stairs, "Well, it  _is_  my duty to make sure my husband is happy…" Bo muttered as she tossed Lauren onto the bed.

The brunette kicked the door shut and predatorily stalked towards the blonde.

* * *

After all was said and done, though there was little being  _said_ and a lot  _done_ , Lauren stared at the ceiling, her limbs feeling like jelly. "I think I owe you a pair of new boots," she mumbled into Bo's shoulder, feeling like she could definitely get used to days like this one.

Bo buried her head into the pillow, her body shaking with laughter as she trailed her finger down Lauren's stomach. "I must be a pro at being a domestic wife because I have got you totally whipped."

Lauren smacked Bo's shoulder but didn't refute her statement. The sense of domestic bliss making up for the fact that the succubus definitely had the blonde wrapped around her finger, and Lauren would be remiss to say that she didn't enjoy that just a little bit.


	3. Labcoats, Science and Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Shot Summary: Bo walks into Lauren's place after a case and sees her girlfriend hunched over a microscope, getting her nerd on. Sexy time with science ensues.
> 
> Rated M

Bo rubbed her sore shoulder, finally feeling the effects of the fight she had just gotten into. The brunette didn't even need to look to know it was bruised. With a sigh, she opened the door to Lauren's place and stepped quietly inside.

Her eyes, as if a heat seeking missile, immediately locked onto Lauren. The blonde was hunched over her work station, wearing her usual bright white lab coat, her eyes glued to the microscope before her.

Bo took that free moment to stare openly at her girlfriend, the dull ache of her muscles fading away as she observed the doctor at work.

The succubus leaned against the wall, her arms crossed as she watched Lauren jot down some notes before returning to the specimen beneath her microscope.

Bo had always found Lauren attractive but there was something about her girlfriend in a lab coat that never failed to set her libido on fire. When Lauren started talking science and completely geeked out, Bo was usually reduced to caveman behavior. On more than one occasion she had flung the blonde over her shoulder and disappeared to the bedroom for a majority of the day because the sight of Lauren at work was too much to handle.

If someone had told Bo that hearing someone talk about science could be that much of a turn on, she probably would have called them crazy. But hearing the unpronounceable words tumbling out of Lauren's mouth, she definitely got it. The blonde doctor could be reading the elements of the periodic table and Bo would still be turned on.

The succubus was so enraptured in the sight before her that she didn't even hear Lauren calling her name.

"Hello, Earth to Bo!" Lauren's humor laced voice called out as she continued to scribble notes down on her clipboard.

Bo's eyes blinked a few times, a feeble attempt at trying to clear the lusty haze from her eyes. "Huh?" The brunette responded dumbly.

Lauren chuckled softly, already having an idea of where her girlfriends mind had gone. "How'd the case go?"

Bo shook her head to clear the cobwebs before stalking closer to Lauren. "As well as expected." Her shoulders bobbed, and she instantly regretted the movement when a jolt of pain shot through her. "He put up a hell of a fight though."

Lauren's brow furrowed with worry as she started to get up from her seat to inspect Bo's injuries.

However, Bo wasn't having any of that, not yet willing to give up the sight of Lauren getting her nerd on. "Don't get up, I'm fine. Just got a bruised shoulder but it'll heal up in no time." She pushed Lauren back into her seat and peered at the clipboard full of notations.

"What are you working on?" The brunette asked curiously, not even attempting to figure out what the scribbled notes on the clipboard meant.

"Some secretion samples from a new type of Fae I encountered today." The doctor was oblivious to the way Bo's nose scrunched up at the description of her work. "The reaction of its secretions when met with water is incredible." Lauren muttered excitedly, her eyes only briefly flickering over to the succubus before peering back into the microscope. "It's like nothing I've ever seen before." The blonde idly scribbled an observation down, too absorbed in her work and explanation to notice the almost predatory gleam in Bo's eyes as she listened and watched her girlfriend, her momentary disgust at the nature of Lauren's work giving way to her lust filled thoughts rather easily.

"And what makes this secretion so awe-worthy?" Bo asked, partly because she was confused but mainly because she didn't want Lauren to stop talking science.

"The secretion acts much like an alkali metal would when it comes in contact with water. In large quantities it can generate a violent explosion equivalent to a stick of dynamite." Lauren tore her eyes from the microscope in front of her and turned towards Bo, her excitement at the discovery overtaking her. "But what's even more amazing than that, is that even in minute doses it can create burns as severe as third degree."

The blonde grabbed Bo's arms, squeezing them lightly as she got more and more enthusiastic about her explanation. "See, the act of secreting a fluid like this is nothing noteworthy since there are dozens of groups of Fae who can do the same thing. What's so great is that it's one of few who use  _water_  to further the damage."

Bo, for her part, could only stare at Lauren as she described the properties of this Fae liquid, her head nodding encouragingly every so often.

"It's a fantastic feat for not only evolution but the development of Fae defenses." Lauren shook her head wonderingly, her amazement at the various idiosyncrasies she'd observed about the Fae never ceasing to awe her and fuel her scientific curiosity. "Do you know how absolutely ingenious that is?" The blonde asked her girlfriend, her brown eyes wide with jubilation.

Bo wasn't entirely sure if that was a rhetorical question or if Lauren wanted an actual answer so the succubus settled for just shaking her head in the negative.

The brunette guessed that was enough because soon, Lauren was continuing with her excitement over her newest Fae sample. "Humans are made up of roughly, seventy percent of water. Can you imagine how deadly a Fae, who secretes a liquid that can at its least deadly, provide first degree burns and at its worst, cause an explosive reaction? The Fae are such amazing creatures," Lauren muttered, her eyes glazing over as she thought about all the scientific discoveries she had made since being introduced to the Fae world. "Don't get me wrong, they're still arrogant and think too highly of themselves, but they are absolutely fascinating."

Bo shook her head as she watched her girlfriend, unable to comprehend the things that must be flying around in the blonde's mind.

Unable to take the overwhelmingly nerdy talk, Bo pulled Lauren up from her chair and crashed their lips together. The science talk had worked Bo up and if Lauren muttered any more scientific terms the brunette thought she would overheat or combust.

Breaking the kiss and pulling away from the blonde, Bo looked at her girlfriend through lidded eyes, "Have I mentioned how incredibly hot I find you to be when you get all sciencey?"

Lauren's cheeks reddened slightly, still unaccustomed to having someone find her science rambles to be a turn on. " _That_  turned you on?" The blonde asked incredulously.

The succubus nodded her head fervently, her hands settling on the blonde's waist as she pulled her closer. "Babe, you could be reading off the elements on the periodic table and I would still be turned on."

To test the theory, Lauren pulled Bo into another passionate and hungry kiss, her hand winding into Bo's dark tresses. The succubus returned the kiss with equal amounts of enthusiasm, her hands moving from the smaller woman's waist to her stomach before moving upwards and tightly gripping the lapels of the doctor's lab coat.

Lauren started to trail kisses along Bo's jaw before making her way down the other woman's neck. Out of instinct, Bo tilted her head to the side, giving the blonde more access to her slender neck. As Lauren journeyed down the succubus's neck, she began to slowly tick off the elements of the periodic table, wondering if that really would be a turn on for the brunette.

"Hydrogen," the blonde muttered, and as her breath blew across Bo's skin the brunette visibly shivered. Another kiss was placed on taller woman's pulse point before whispering "Helium."

A lust filled growl escaped from Bo's lips before pushed the objects to the far edge of the work station and lifted the blonde up onto the in-house lab table, the muttered elements infused with the delicious scent of Lauren's arousal sending her into a frenzy. If her high school science teacher had made hearing the elements of the periodic table this memorable, Bo figured she would have passed with something much better than a D.

Lauren's legs wrapped around the brunette's waist, trying to pull the other woman as close as possible before practically moaning out "Lithium." The feeling of Bo's lips on her neck and collarbone was making it hard to remember the other hundred or so elements. When Bo pushed her lab coat off her shoulders and deftly unbuttoned her white top, she was already breathing raggedly, the words "Beryllium…Boron…Carbon," coming out in a breathy and hoarse whisper.

"Oh god," Bo moaned against Lauren's flesh, the words tumbling out of her mouth like a prayer as she listened to the raw need in her lovers voice.

With a simple flick of her wrist, Lauren's bra was unhooked and being pulled off and tossed onto the ground. Bo's mouth automatically pulling a pert nipple into her mouth as her hand cupped the other breast.

Lauren's body arched as she tried to increase the contact between her chest and Bo, the word 'Nitrogen' dying on her lips as she moaned in pleasure at the sensations coursing through her body.

Bo's lips pulled away from Lauren's chest, her hand ghosting over the blonde's bare flesh. Her hands glowed dimly as she pulsed small waves of pleasure into whatever skin she came in contact with, enjoying the gasps of air she heard coming from her partner.

Lauren, unable to take the overwhelming sensations and desperate for more contact started to tug at Bo's shirt, which the succubus promptly removed and tossed carelessly onto the floor. Her bra was the next article of clothing to be removed while Lauren tugged on her pants, unbuttoning them and yanking down the zipper.

Their movements were almost frantic as their clothing disappeared piece by piece until they were left standing bare in front of one another. Their eyes raking over one another, taking the moment to just appreciate the body of the other woman; the previous rush suddenly disappearing as they pulled one another close.

Lauren pressed her lips firmly against Bo's, running her tongue against the other woman's lips which opened almost immediately. Their tongues moved in a dance that seemed almost practiced, no dueling for dominance, just a slow and passion filled kiss that left their hearts hammering and their stomachs fluttering.

They pulled apart only when oxygen became a must, but Lauren separated only long enough to fill her lungs before nipping playfully at Bo's bottom lip. Her hands scraped down the succubus's back as her lips adhered to the brunette's pulse point where she started to suck the tender flesh. A shiver spread down Bo's spine as she struggled to remain standing upright, the feeling of Lauren's nails digging into her back only amping up her arousal.

Unable to take the slow torture Lauren was putting her through; Bo grabbed Lauren by the waist and hoisted her back onto the empty lab table. Her hands ghosted along the blonde's tiny frame, her hands glowing red as she pulsed wave after wave of desire into her partner. The effect was instantaneous as she watched Lauren's already bright aura burn a few degrees brighter.

"Oh god Bo," the blonde moaned, her head thrown back as each wave rippled through her. "I need you," she husked, her fingers digging almost painfully into Bo's shoulders.

Bo's only response was to push Lauren back onto the table as she crawled on top of her. Slowly, her hand trailed down the blonde's stomach, her hand continuing to emit pulses of pleasure. Bo slid her thigh between Lauren's legs, the blonde, already desperate for some sort of contact, started to grind against it.

The feeling of Lauren's arousal on her bare thigh caused a low growl to slip from her lips as she hungrily claimed the other woman's lips again. Her thigh was quickly replaced with her own hand as she ran her finger slowly through the blonde's folds.

A deep moan left Laurens lips as she dug her nails even further into Bo's flesh, her body feeling as though it were on fire.

Bo's finger swirled around Lauren's clit, her own breathing growing ragged as the smell of her girlfriend's arousal hit her nostrils. Her mouth hovered just above Lauren's ear, her voice deep and gravelly as she whispered, "What's the matter babe, no more science talk?"

Lauren groaned, her brain not completely processing what Bo was whispering to her, the sound of the blood rushing in her ears drowning out what the brunette was saying. "W-what?" Lauren stammered, the feeling of Bo's fingers making it seem impossible to form a word let alone string together a coherent sentence.

The brunette aligned herself on Lauren's right thigh, her own center rubbing against it as she tried to create some sort of friction. "What's the matter doctor? Too turned on to talk science with me?" Bo's finger ceased its movement as she swiftly inserted it into the blonde, eliciting a shocked gasp from her partner.

"M-m-more," Lauren whimpered.

"I guess we'll have to finish our science lesson later," Bo muttered with faux disappointment, her body still rocking against Lauren's thigh.

Her mouth moved down to the blondes shoulder before she gently bit down on the flesh, steadily pumping two fingers into the woman beneath her, enjoying the way Lauren's chest heaved and her breath came out ragged and uneven.

"I love the way you react to me," Bo whispered, her free hand moving to pinch the blonde's left nipple. "It's almost as bad as the way my body reacts to just the thought of you," and to prove her point, Bo grabbed Laurens hand and placed it on her wet center, showing her girlfriend just what her science talk had done to her.

Lauren's palm rubbed against Bo's clit as two fingers slid into the succubus, pumping into her at a fast and steady rhythm.

Bo rocked against Lauren's hand as she synced up her own hand movements with the blonde's, the pace of their movements matching one another's perfectly.

The blonde moaned louder, the tightening of her muscles and the hot coil of impending pleasure indicating just how close to her release she was. Frantically, her free hand grabbed Bo by the neck and crashed their lips together in a frantic and needy kiss. Her grip on the nape of the succubus's neck tightened as she hurried her movements, wanting her and Bo to find their release at the same time.

"Come with me, Bo," she whispered between kisses. Her palm pressed harder against Bo's clit as she increased the friction, causing the woman above her to groan loudly as her body shook with pleasure. "So…close," Lauren muttered, her head thrown back as she felt the telltale signs of her orgasm building.

"Lauren," Bo moaned, the name falling from her lips like a prayer as her free hand glided down the blonde's stomach, waves of desire pulsing from her hand as she did so.

"Bo," Lauren moaned at the same time, the pressure building within her until the dam broke and she was sent tumbling head first into an orgasm so intense she was left clinging to Bo for dear life.

The sound and feeling of Lauren coming undone beneath her was enough to send Bo over the edge, her body shaking as her orgasm worked its way through her body and left her collapsing next to the blonde, her breathing heavy as she let the tremors continue to plague her body.

Once her breathing had evened out and the threat of her heart breaking through her chest had subsided, Bo rolled onto her side, her eyes roaming over Laurens sweat covered body. "Feel free to tell me about your work any time."

If her limbs had been working properly, Lauren would have smacked her girlfriend or offered some sort of reprimand for turning something serious and scientific into a strangely arousing kink of theirs. But as it stood, she only nodded her agreement and turned her head towards Bo's.

"I can't believe me listing off elements actually turned you on," Lauren remarked with amusement once she finally found her voice, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Bo laughed it off, not in the least bit ashamed of the effect her girlfriend's science talk caused her. "Babe, everything about you is a turn on. One of these days you'll stop doubting that and realize it as truth." The sincerity in Bo's eyes reflected just how true the words were, until a dangerous gleam flashed in her eyes and the succubus grinned devilishly. "Of course, I have no problem  _showing_  you just how hot your shop talk is. In fact, I can demonstrate it again for you right now if you'd like."

"I believe we left off on Carbon," Bo whispered huskily, her finger trailing lightly down Lauren's chest, "let's see if we can't get a little further down the table, huh?"

Before Lauren could formulate a response, Bo was kissing her again, setting every nerve ending in her body on fire. The doctor nodded feebly when their gaze locked, the next element tumbling easily from her lips as her girlfriends hands roamed her body and they prepared for round two.

Suffice it to say, they didn't make it much further down the table that time either, though that was far from a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas or suggestions for later one shots are always welcomed.


End file.
